


Is The Spring Coming?

by Rosy_Posy66



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, If ya look really hard, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Polysanders - Freeform, Roman is a good friend aw, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Posy66/pseuds/Rosy_Posy66
Summary: It all begins with finding something beautiful, but wrecked. It ends the same way.(Inspired by all of the Analogical art by the magnificently talented Farah! I've noticed her use of flower imagery as a motif throughout her work, but her latest piece of Logan and Virgil really nailed it for me. Thus, this was born. I hope you like it!)Farah - https://www.instagram.com/ugudfahm/





	Is The Spring Coming?

 

There they were.  
Rose petals, scattered in chunks across the sink. Virgil could make out seven different colours, ranging from a pale sunset pink to a lavish red, all of them looking soft to the touch as if they'd been picked just a few minutes ago. He would have reached out and picked one up if they weren't drenched in a thick layer of blood.  
  
Patton was the first to speak.  
  
"You - you g-guys know what this means, right?' he whispered. His shoulders shook with unreleased sobs. Roman pulled Patton close, wrapping his arms tightly around him.  
'It's alright, Pat. It's alright.' Patton crumpled in Roman's embrace. The only noise to be heard in the cramped bathroom was Patton's stifled cries.  
  
Next to Virgil, Logan stepped forward and took one of the petals between his fingers. Disregarding the sharp intake of breath from Roman, he examined it, looking at in analytically through his thin-framed glasses. The scarlet blood dripped down his fingertips and trailed down his wrist. It looked startling against his pale skin, and Virgil had to resist from leaning forwards to wipe the blood from his hand.  
  
Logan turned around to face the group.  
'I think we all know what this means, don't we?'  
Patton squeaked, wide, wet eyes still glimmering with tears. Roman huffed. 'Just say it, teach. Go ahead.'  
  
Logan sighed. 'Hanahaki disease. Previously thought to be fictional, the wasting disease is caused by unrequited and unprofessed love. The condition causes flowers to grow inside of a person, and if the person in question does not confess their affection and have it reciprocated in time, the flowers may cause suffocation, choking or infection. It's been formally researched for 2 years.' Logan paused. Virgil knew what he was going to say.  
  
'73% mortality rate.'  
  
Roman visibly swallowed, letting Patton snuffle into his arms again, wiping his eyes. Logan dropped the flower petal, and Virgil watched as it fluttered down to land in the pool of blood. He'd stayed quiet this whole time, standing back from the group. He'd been the last one in the room when they'd heard Patton scream. But he knew he couldn't stay quiet much longer, because just like before - he knew what was coming.  
  
'Well,' Roman said, breaking the silence, '... Who is it?'  
  
Patton untangled himself from Roman. Logan waited, and Virgil watched them all stand before him.  
  
Nobody spoke.  
  
Roman tried again. 'It could have been anyone, I suppose. There are easily hundreds of kids that stay on campus. I just thought...' his voice trailed away.  
  
Virgil sighed. 'It wasn't anyone.' he murmured. The group turned to look at him. He stepped forward.  
  
'It was me.'  
  
Without hesitation, Roman rushed to him and pulled him into a hug. Virgil relaxed into the arms of his friends, resting his forehead on Roman's shoulder. His hands circled on his back comfortingly, patting between his shoulders. Behind them, they heard Patton begin to cry again in earnest. But Logan said nothing.  
  
Roman pulled back, hands still gripping Virgil’s shoulders. “Who, Virgil? Who was it?”  
  
A sigh escaped him again. “Derrick Milne. Our neighbour. As soon as I found out, I went straight over there to tell him.” Virgil hesitated. “He… he told me he was straight. He said he was sorry, and that I should leave before his girlfriend came over.”  
  
Patton’s eyes began to brim again. “Oh, Virge…” he whispered. He hurtled towards them, tackling both Roman and Virgil in a fierce hug.  
  
“It’s alright, Pat. I can get over it.” Virgil assured him.  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
The three of them turned to Logan. He stood alone, just a few feet away from their huddle. Maybe it was just the strange mix of the sunlight and fluorescent strip lights in the bathroom, but Virgil almost thought he looked… sad. Put out, at the very least, his brown eyes avoiding Virgil’s and his bottom lip bit between his teeth. Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Logan was gone.

* * *

  
It had been a long week, to say the very least. The dynamic of his friends had changed drastically, Virgil reflected. Whenever Virgil so much as sniffled, Roman would pale and Patton would burst into tears. The two of them had continually offered endless support and love (to the point of suffocation, sometimes, but Virgil knew they meant well) but Logan… Virgil had barely seen Logan for the entire week. Every time he tried to catch his eye, Logan would glance at him for a few seconds with an intense, analytical gleam in his eyes. But it’d be over in a flash, his gaze returning immediately to his work.  
  
Virgil exhaled. His reflection exhaled back at him. Cold water streamed over his hands, and he closed his eyes, relishing the peace and quiet.  
  
“I know you lied.”  
  
Stunned, Virgil turned. Logan stood in the doorway, shadows falling against his face and wrestling with the flickering glow from the overhead striplights. He made no movement forwards, nor did he change his unforgiving stance, arms crossed tightly over his chest. His face was unreadable, but his eyes bore into Virgil in a way that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
“What do you mean?” Virgil asked, shaking slightly. The tone of Logan’s voice had really thrown him off. He didn’t sound angry, or accusatory, but… crestfallen. Forlorn, maybe. His voice sounded as if his he was holding something back, biting it back from his tongue and forbidding it from hanging in the air between them.  
  
Logan stepped forwards. There was something unbalanced about his movements - his posture was perfect as ever, his strides deliberate and measured, but the way he gingerly put his feet to the floor looked as if he was scared he’d fall through.  
_Scared_ .  
  
That was it. Logan looked _scared_ .  
  
“I know that you don’t have Hanahaki. First, Derrick is bisexual. And he doesn’t have a girlfriend, I checked. Those petals were fresh, and you didn’t go campus bathrooms any time that morning because you were working in the Cafe.” His voice rose slightly towards the end, layered with resentment as if to cover up something else.  
  
Virgil huffed, then turned back towards the sink. He glanced at Logan in the mirror. “Fine. You got me. What’s it to you?”  
  
“Why did you lie, Virgil? You don’t gain anything from it.”  
  
He spun, so quickly Logan looked alarmed. Virgil’s face twisted into an expression of displeasure.  
  
“What do you think would happen if I hadn’t, L? Hm? Patton would have reported it. They would have had mandatory health and background checks. And what do you think would happen once they found out that my parents won’t be able to pay for tuition as they promised? Do you think I could just become a scholarship kid like you, Logan? For a supposed prodigy, you sure aren’t thinking straight.” Virgil rolled his eyes, pressing down the guilt of snapping at Logan. “And anyway, those things aren’t definitive. The only way you could know it wasn’t me is if you…”  
  
It clicked.  
  
Virgil stared, wide-eyed, at Logan. Then, suddenly, he surged forward. Before Logan could react, Virgil’s hands were on his shoulders, fingers digging into his arms.  
  
“Who, Logan? Who is it?” He asked, his voice beginning to fill with panic. If… if it was Logan, maybe Virgil could help - maybe he could do something to cure him! “Who, Logan!? You need to tell me, I- I have to help you!”  
  
Logan crumbled.  
  
His sobs wrenched out from his gut, ripping through his throats as primal cries. The sharp gasps between his screams became shorter and shorter, his face contorting into a mess of anguish. Tears streamed down his face, falling down his chin onto his shaking chest and dripping onto Virgil’s wrists. Trembling, his back caved, and if Virgil’s hands hadn’t been holding him steady his knees would have buckled and met the floor.  
  
“Don’t… d-don’t make me say it…”  
  
“Please, Logan! I- you have to-”  
  
Without another word, Logan’s lips were on Virgil’s.

 

Logan’s wet cheeks brushed against Virgil’s, who, stunned as he was, reciprocated the kiss almost immediately, as if his body had a mind of its own. Logan’s lips grazed his, soft and tender, and the tiny gasp that escaped them as Virgil’s tongue swept Logan’s bottom lip seemed to echo around the room. It felt as if the room had melted away, and there was nothing left except the neverending rhythm of the two boy’s kiss. But then…

“LOGAN!”  
  
He was gone, leaving nothing but the echo of his last sob in his place.

 

Before Virgil had time to shake his head out of it’s daze, he found his feet sprinting out of the door, following the sound of Logan’s rushed footsteps. He was hurtling down the halls, out the school gates. Heart in his throat, Virgil picked up pace - if Logan made it out of the gates without him, he’d never forgive himself.

 

He was so close - just a few more steps -

 

They collided, Virgil tackling Logan onto the floor, legs and arms tangling together. Their faces were less than an inch apart, breaths mingling. Virgil could probably count each of Logan’s wet eyelashes. A choked gasp  escaped him, and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing else came.

 

“Logan, I-” Virgil’s voice broke, unsure.

 

“It’s ok, Virgil, you don’t… feel it. I understand.”

 

“But I do. F-feel the same way.”

Logan stared. He just stared, and Virgil’s heart beat so wildly he was sure Logan could feel it against his own chest. But then… he laughed. He laughed, and it was so unbelievable that he was laughing that Virgil felt himself begin to laugh to.

 

“Y-you’re an idiot,” he giggled, hiccuping, face wet with tears long forgotten.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is another one by me and I've just realised I forgot to tag it properly lol. The shared account struggles lol.
> 
> \- A


End file.
